Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
A social networking system may provide user profiles for various users through which users may add friends or contacts, or provide, post, or publish content items. In one example, a user (or entity) of the social networking system can post or publish a content item, which can be provided or presented on a profile page, such as on the user's timeline or on another user's timeline. In another example, the content item can be provided or presented through a feed, such as a newsfeed, for the user or for another user to view and access. The user can interact with a content item in the feed, for example, by liking the content item, commenting on the content item, sharing the content item, etc. Content items presented in the feed for the user can be determined based on various factors.